evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Siphon
''' The Siphon Of The Angelus '''or simply the '''Siphon '''is a very powerful item appearing in The Darkness 2. The Siphon was created by the Angelus, a being of light to contain and control the Darkness. History Long ago, before the birth of Jesus Christ. The Angelus created the Siphon and entrusted it to a secret order known as The Brotherhood to capture and contain The Darkness which they did. But the Darkness corrupted them and they wanted to use the Darkness' powers to take over the world. One member of the Brotherhood, against the Angelus's orders released the Darkness from the Siphon, denying his brothers the ability to take over the world and was punished by the Angelus for this. After this event, the Siphon was lost for many millenias until it was found again by the Brotherhood who were now lead by Victor Valente who sought to take the Darkness from Jackie Estacado. The Siphon is sucking the Darkness out of Jackie Estacado as he is being crucified. Victor Valente attempts to make Jackie give up the Darkness of his own free will, at first Jackie considers doing so but the Darkness reveals that it has his girlfriend Jenny's soul trapped in Hell. Using his strength, Jackie breaks free of the wood cross and kills two Brotherhood members while Victor's second-in-command Mr. Pevish grabs the Siphon and runs out the door with it and the Brotherhood set fire to the brothel and escape. The Siphon is seen again at the Hellgate circus missions being used by Victor to teleport around. After Jackie fights his way to the haunted house attraction of the circus. Jackie finds an iron maiden and opens it while Victor sneaks up on him and pushes him in using the Siphon and traps in the iron maiden then they take him to Jackie's old family mansion. At Jackie's old family mansion, the Darkness is successfully transferred to the Siphon and Victor and Peevish leave Jackie to be burned inside the iron maiden but Jackie was rescued by the Darkling. Together they pursue Victor who uses the Siphon to give Mr. Peevish some Darkness powers. After Jackie defeats Mr. Peevish, he takes back some of the Darkness powers but the Darkness itself is still in the Siphon. After fighting through more Brotherhood members, Jackie makes his way to his mansion's main hall where Victor reveals to Jackie that his father reached out to the Brotherhood to cure Jackie of the Darkness when he was a boy and that they were there to collect his debt to them, then Victor orders his forces to break Jackie but Jackie's dark essence isn't running out anytime soon. After the battle in the main hall, Jackie continues his pursuit of Victor all the way to the attic where they battle for the last time. After a long battle Jackie beats Victor and takes the Siphon, Victor attempts to take it back but Jackie whacks him to death with it. Afterwards Jackie stabs himself with it and goes to Hell to recuse Jenny. It is unknown what became of the Siphon afterwards. Powers and Abilities The Siphon's primary function is to extract and contain the Darkness. Besides this, the artifact can also permanently kill the Darkness host. Also anyone who wields the artifact has access to the full power of the Darkness and can also bestow this power to others as seen, when Victor transferred some Darkness essence to Mr. Peevish. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Weapons Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms